Crimson Pharaoh and his Amethyst Mate
by Happyfish
Summary: Yugi knew he was different form his friends, he just didn't know that he was different enough that they have to go to a new school and be ruled by some one he never knew and there is a better summary inside that you should read... oh is AU
1. prologue

Summary: Yugi knew he was different from his friends and then one day he receives a strange letter that says he must go to a new high school called Magi High, but when he gets there school seems to be the last thing he needs to worry about. Especially with this guy named Yami Umeta being something called a "dark" and him saying that he was a "Light" all because of him finishing the golden puzzle.

Happyfish: This is my third story!

Yami: I hope people review this one.

Happyfish: Lots of people reviews A twist on an Old myth, thank you for that!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Author's Notes)

/Mind Link/

Prologue

Yugi was always a happy child; he was a veritable ray of sunshine. One day he climbed up on of the big trees and could not climb back down, he was stuck. He sifted his weight and fell out of the tree his grandpa was to slow to catch him, then to big white wings erupted from his back and he flapped down to the ground and was immediately grabbed by his grandpa and checked over for any injuries. He was perfectly fine and the wings that had erupted from his back was nowhere to be seen.

'It was probably a freak accident and will probably never happen again. After all it was probably a one-time thing and nothing to worry about.' Thought Solomon, oh how wrong he was.


	2. Chapter 1

Chap.1: Several Years Later

Happyfish: I sorry, but this seems like its and add on to the prologue, but it's important to read this. I believe that this story will start out just a little bit slow, but it'll pick up, just bear with me. O.K?

Yugi: Are the millennium items in this story?

Happyfish: read and find out!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Author's Notes)

/Mindlink/

Yugi was now aged eight and his grandfather had just given him this golden box that had a golden puzzle. He squealed in delight and ran into his room to start solve the puzzle. His grandfather chuckled lightly and he shook his head, he frowned slightly at a letter he read.

It stated:

Dear Moto house hold,

It has come to our attention that you have a Hikari in your family; we strongly suggest that you send him to Ciaro, Egypt. There he will be met by others of his kind and be given the proper education he deserves. I am sorry to inform you that the hikari in your family will NOT come back to live in Japan, nor indeed will he live anywhere near humans. The reason for this is for the safety of the youngster and because of whom he is the mate to. We believe that he is the mate to the leader of the entire magical peoples. Please send your reply to 10995 SE Glomar Street.

Sincerely yours,

Shadi Shada.

'Rubbish, I will not allow anyone to take my grandson away from me!' Thought Solomon furiously. 'I simply will tell this Mr. Shada, that I will not allow Yugi to go away from me and everything else he has ever know!'

With that in mind he write that in the letter that was requested to be given, albeit not the answer they were looking for.

CHANGE OF SCENE AND PLACE CHAMGE OF SCENE AND PLACE!

Shadi frowned at the letter that he had received from the Japanese family that had one of the rarest of the magical peoples, a hikari. He sighed knowing that the youngling was under ten years old; maybe he would come if he was older and he received the letter not the caretaker.

'Hmm, I think that I shall send Joey, the son of the Alpha of the Alpha pack, it'll do him some good. After all he will get to meet and become friends with a hikari and will be able to tell him and the Hikari when the time was right, who his Yami was. That was if, he did not tell him that he's not human. I'll have to explain to him the delicate nature of the task I wish to assign to him.' Thought Shadi. (Joey is a lot older than Yugi, but since all of their races practically live forever he is considered a child.)

"Joey." Called Shadi "I need you to do a special task for me, and it's one that you have to be discreet about."

And so Shadi told him everything and that the only hikari that was not accounted for was their ruler to be's Hikari and that Shadi wanted _him _to find him in the human city of Domino, Japan and make friends with him and protect him and watch him until he's was sixteen years old then tell him what he truly is and give him the letter to Supernatural High School. Joey agreed, he was excited he'd get to go to a new country and meet new people and get to talk and protect a Hikari, very few people ever got to talk to a hikari, besides their own kind and Yami's. It was not because they were reclusive. It was because their Yami's would not allow them to talk to other races that often.

CHANGE OF SCENE CHANGE OF TIME CHANGE Of SCENE!

Joey bounced around Domino city looking around and sensing for the hikari kid he was supposed to find. Then he heard someone cry out in pain, he rushed over to the source and saw a large kid beating up on a tiny kid that looked only slightly bigger than the largest type of fairy child. He felt anger surge through his veins and he pounced on the bullies, and then beat them up. He turned toward the little kid and gasped slightly as his wolf senses tingled telling him that the kid he just saved was the one he was searching for.

He growled in anger thinking. 'No one should ever dare to touch a hikari especially one as small and helpless as this one. Uh oh, that means his Yami is one of the most capable and strongest of the Yami's. Dang it, if his Yami ever found out about what happened to him.'

Joey winced 'That would not be a pretty sight to see and, they would get far worse than a beatin' from me.'

He tapped the kid lightly on one of his shoulders and said "Hey kid, you o.k.?"

Yugi opened his eyes and whimpered softly. He looked up at Joey in fright, as if wondering if he'd hurt him to.

" Don' worry 'ittle guy I won' 'urt ya'." Said Joey kindly. "Was yer name? Mine's Joey."

"M-my n-name I-is Y-yugi." He stuttered out shyly. Looking at Joey with his wide amethyst stared into Joey's gentle amber ones.

"Nice ta meet cha! 'Ugi." Chirped Joey happily. "I'm new 'ere an' me da' kicked me out of me house."

"Then you can stay with me and my grandfather! I'll just have to ask him first." Replied Yugi quickly.

'After all he did save me from those bullies.' Thought Yugi.

"Tha' sounds perfect 'ugi!" exclaimed Joey happily. 'Not only will I be able to do what Shadi wants, but I'll be able to actually live 'im!' (Hikari's and Yami's are the two most mysterious and powerful groups of magical beings known.)

CHANGE OF SCENE AND TIME CHANGE OF SCENE AND TIME!

Joey and Yugi had gotten along well and were fast becoming best friends for life. Yugi bounded into his room and came out with games and taught Joey how to play some. Also he shyly showed him the puzzle that he was putting together. Joey inwardly gasped; it was the Millennium Temple's counterpart, the Millennium Puzzle! It defiantly meant that Yugi was Yami's hikari and Mate.

'It's going to be about eight years before he finishes that puzzle.' Thought Joey. ' He is going to be sixteen an' Yam's is gonna be eighteen.'

After that, Joey and Yugi became even closer, Joey went to the same school as Yugi and had all the same classes as he did.


	3. Chapter 2

Chap.2: A Few Years Later and Repercussions

Happyfish: Joey knows that Yugi is going to be able to complete it in eight years because he learned about the fourteen items of power in school.

Joey: Yes I am a were wolf, but I am a special kind. I, unlike others of my race do not have to change at the sight of the full moon. I am also a Fire were wolf, which means I can control fire in human and wolf form. There is Earth, Air, water, and types of wolves as well; we are separated into those clans. Also, being around a hikari makes it so that we don't need to transform as long as we are around them. I have no idea why, hikari and Yami magic is not widely known, except for rumors.

Yugi: Hey I am going to be sixteen in this next chapter. Joey has been acting strange for the last three years, as if he wants to show or give me something, but doesn't know how/when to give it to me at the right time.

Joey: Its true…

Happyfish: On a side note, what Joey and Yugi do not know is that Yami, has become cruel and mean. The reason for this is he cannot find his Hikari and cannot stand the sight that there are other Yami's with Hikair's. So in order to have them share his pain he makes the other Yami's his advisors and all of them are taught with him separate from their Hikari. Also he is now ruler of the magical world.

Joey: Besides Yugi there is six other Hikari's; seven hikari's in all, meaning that there are seven Yami's. The names of the hikari's are Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Ishizu, Pegasus, Seto, and Shadi.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Mind link/

(Author's Notes)

**TYPES OF MAGICAL BEINGS:**

Hikari: powers of light and can fly

Yami: powers of darkness and can fly

Fire Werewolf: don't have to change at full moon control fire

Water werewolf: control water has to change

Earth Werewolf: control earth has to change

Air Werewolf: can fly, do not have to change

Ice Vampire: control ice and cannot be in sunlight

Fire Vampire: control fire and can be in sunlight all day long

Wind Vampire: can fly and short periods of time in sunlight

Water Vampire: control water and can be in the sun short periods of time

Elf: control of the forest

Pixie: small, mischievous, powerful

Brownie: helpful kind powers of the earth

Hobgoblin: ugly, but friendly and some powers of the earth

Dwarf: grumpy, control minerals

Gnomes: powers of the earth, sometimes friendly

Mer-people: sea creatures, intelligent, kind, some are friendly powers of water and the sea.

'Almost completed the puzzle!' Thought Yugi, concentrated on putting the last few pieces in.

Then he reached into the golden box and came out with the last piece, it had a symbol of the Eye of Ra (1) on it. He gently put it into place, then suddenly a blinding flash of light and wind came out of the puzzle and then suddenly there was darkness.

Yugi blinked several times looking around, he was in his bedroom still, and he shook his head. 'Maybe I am going crazy/ hallucinating about what just happened.'

He looked at the clock on his table and blinked in surprise and yawned. It was 12:00pm exactly. He shook his heads from the thoughts along the lines of 'magical things end at midnight… Or is it begin?'

What Yugi did not know that when he put the last piece in, a surge of power had gone from the puzzle and went in all the directions enveloping the world once notifying the magical community that the last Hikari had solved/gained the last of the millennium items. It awoke all of the magical people, including Joey.

Joey yelped at the power that had just woken him and thought with a groan. 'Just great! Yugi just finished the puzzle and now everyone now knows that he is alive and somewhere in this world. I'll have to tell him soon, but for some reason I am hesitant, is it perhaps I've grown so close to him that I want to protect him from his own Yami? Because who knows how much has changed since I have been there.'

He rolled over and fell asleep, and upstairs so did Yugi, neither of them knowing of a very quick race that was starting to happen to find the last and lost Hikari.

**CHANGE OF SCENE AND TIME CHANGE OF SCENE AND TIME!**

Yugi was walking to school with Joey talking about school and other things and just went into companionable silence.

When Joey stopped and said seriously "Yugi I happy that you have finished the puzzle, but it makes things just a little bit more difficult to explain things to you."

"What things Joey?" inquired Yugi curiously.

"Yugi, what I am about to say is not a joke and is true. Please promise me that you won't laugh and that you'll hear me out and not tell anyone about this, expect your grandpa. O.K?"

"Sure Joey, I promise." Says Yugi immediately.

"Yugi, I am not human and neither are you, I am a fire Werewolf, but most people call us firewere's. There are other kinds of werewolves, but I won't go in to detail about that. Yugi, the type of magical being you are is called a Hikari…." Joey said.

He then went on to explaining everything he knew about Yugi's people and the relationships they have with Yami's. After that he transformed into his wolf form and back just to prove that he was what he said he was. He also explained why he didn't tell Yugi earlier why he didn't tell him. He pulled out the letter he was supposed to give Yugi, and waited for him to say something, anything, but all he did was stare blankly at the piece of paper he got them. Then slowly after what seemed like an age Yugi looked up at Joey and licked his lips, pausing in thinking about how he was going to say what was on his mind.

"Joey, why are you here and why am I here?" asked Yugi.

"Huh?" responded Joey blinking confused.

"I mean, why am I here instead of with, whoever my Yami is?" asked Yugi

"I don't know, maybe your grandpa knew and was trying to keep you with him for as long as he could." Replied Joey thoughtfully. (2)

"If he does know, then why didn't he tell me? I mean sure he wants to protect me, but come on! I should at least know what I am!" said Yugi a little annoyed.

Yugi did not really pay attention to his teachers all day thinking over what Joey had said. Now he knew why he never felt like he belonged, he had thought that it was just teenager angst about trying to fit in and things like that.

He sighed and looked at the clock. 'Thank goodness that school is almost over! I really need to talk to grandpa about this, to see if he knew that I was not human all a long.'

He and Joey walked back home in silence; Joey glanced at Yugi ever so often. He found his grandpa just finishing up a transaction with a customer, the customer was a little boy with wild black hair and sapphire blue eyes that seemed to widen when he saw Yugi and Joey.

Yugi shrugged thinking 'He's probably just shy.' And gave him his usual happy smile. The kid smiled back and bounced out of the game shop.

That kid was a brother to a hikari named Seto Kiaba; the kid's name was Mokuba Kiaba. He had gone in the shop to buy a couple game and go back to his older brother, what he hadn't known was that the missing hikari and the son of the alpha wolf of the alpha pack of all were kind was to come in. So he ran as quickly as possible to his brother.

Yugi confronted his grandpa about the letter and about what he was, Yugi got slightly angry when he found out that his grandpa knew what he was since he was a small child.

"Why?!" asked Yugi loudly. "Did you not tell me?!"

"Because I did not want to lose my only other living relative!" shouted Solomon back slightly hurt and angry.

"You should have told what I was, I would not have told any one! Plus I, should go to this high school; for people like me and other magical races." Said Yugi.

"But if you do that I may never see you again!" cried he grandfather sorrowfully.

"Grandpa, if I cannot physically see I, then I will write letters to you, as many as I can." Said Yugi. "But either way, I have to go to this new school."

"We need to leave as soon as possible." Supplied Joey quickly.

"Why?" asked Yugi and his grandfather at the same time.

"Because, now that you know what you are then you have to get to our real home world." Said Joey, then he winced 'oops' he thought. 'I forgot to mention that to him earlier'

"WHAT, I thought I had to go to Cairo, Egypt." Wailed Yugi.

"True, that the way you go to go to the Shadow realm." Explained Joey.

"Shadow Realm!? What kind of name is that!?" screeched Yugi. He was by now extremely upset.

Unfortunately for him that went through the mind link that he had accidentally forged when he had solved the puzzle. His Yami now knew that his hikari was very very upset, confused, sad and hurt and a little angry. Said Yami, was no other than the leader of the entire shadow realm. (3)

His Yami blinked in surprise at feelings that were being accidentally sent to him by his poor light, who apparently just found out what he was. 'Oh dear, the poor little thing. Hmm, I doubt that whoever my light is knows about the link. If he or her did then their emotions would be in complete and utter disarray.'

(1) I do not know what the symbol actually is because people give it a lot of names, Eye of Ra, Eye of Hours and Eye of Wjdat. (sp?)

(2) I really do think that Joey is smart than he acts and I just can't quite type the way Joey speaks real well. Also its earlier, in my opinion to read that then have typed words.

(3) Did I mention this in an earlier chapter?


	4. Chapter 3

Chap.2: To fly away from home to home?

Happyfish: The reason why he's worried about Yami is he is afraid Yami might force Yugi to do things he might not want to do.

Joey: Yay! I get to go home and show Yugi around!

Yugi: Whom will I meet there?

Happyfish: Read to find out, you may have a glimpse of a Yami….

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Author's Notes)

/Mind link/

So with many a tearful goodbyes and a call to the Domino high school saying that Yugi is transferring to another school and will not be collecting anything from school and they have all the necessary things for the transfer. Joey had bought the plane tickets while Yugi and his grandpa had said goodbye.

"Come on, Yugi, we gotta go." Said Joey gently knowing that this was very hard for Yugi to leave the place he's lived all his life.

As Yugi and Joey walked to the Domino airport someone said "Hey! You two! Wait up!"

They stopped and turned around to see the little kid from before as he dashed towards them.

"Is there something that you want?" asked Yugi wondering what the little guy could possibly want.

"Thanks for waiting for me, I know you guys do not know me, but Joey is it! Well.. my brother Seto kiaba wants to talk to you two." Replied the little kid. "My name is Mokuba."

"Nice to meet you Mokuba, and I am sorry but I do not know your brother so why should he want to talk to me." Replied Yugi.

"I know him." Said Joey shortly. 'Just great now the biggest prick of them all is here AND he's a hikari which means when he sees Yugi he'll know what Yugi is. '

So they followed Mokuba to where Seto Kiaba was and they met the _very_ tall person. He was taller than Joey was, about two inches or so. He had icy sapphire blue eyes that held a frighteningly intelligent gaze that harshly looked at them. As if daring them to insult him, which was of course what Joey did.

"So the great jerk Kiaba decides to show his ugly mug in the sight of humans?" asked Joey scathingly.

Yugi looked at Joey and gasped in shock never had he heard such a nasty tone of voice from Joey. Joey and Seto turned and looked at him, Seto look at him in shock as if he could not believe Yugi was there and he kept staring at him. Yugi ducked his head and moved behind Joey nervous and shy about the sudden stare he got from the imposing person in front of him.

'So this is my pharaoh's hikari, he's so little! I wonder how old he is; he looks no older than Mokuba. He has solved the puzzle, so I was right that the energy had originated in this insignificant city in the human world.' Thought Seto Kiaba.

"I hope that you are bringing him to the palace, since his Yami, our lord and ruler has been missing him so much that he has become so cruel." Stated Kiaba.

Yugi turned and looked at Joey the question evident in his eyes as he asked, "Who is my Yami Joey? And why did Seto call him "my lord and ruler"?"

Joey winced slightly and looked at Yugi cautiously as he replied "Because, Yugi your Yami _is_ the ruler of the Shadow Realm."

Yugi blinked several times then thought irritably 'Why Me? Why do I have to be so special?'

"I am sorry Mr. Kiaba, but me and my friend Joey have to catch a plane the Egypt and it is leaving soon. Good day." Said Yugi a touch coldly because he was not having a good day.

The reason why first he had to leave his home, second he had to go to another school and never come back here again. Three he just found out what his Yami does for a living. His day had only just begun to go wrong, and it was very late for him they had to get on their plane by one o'clock in the morning. He thought that this was as bad as it would get, how very wrong he was.

What he and Joey and the Kiaba's didn't know was that Yami had sent alerts to all the guards for the entrance to the realm of shadows that his Hikari was coming and that they were going to look and search all the people coming into the shadow realm. They were looking for the Millennium Puzzle, once they found the person who had it they would take that person to the palace immediately no exceptions no matter what the person said and who they were with, because the person was most certainly going to have someone bring him to the portal to the shadow realm.

**CHANGE OF SCENE AND TIME CHANGE OF SCENE AND TIME!**

It had taken nearly ten hours to get to Egypt and Yugi was very sleepy and cranky. He knew he had to wait a while longer before he could sleep; they went through customs and checking and went to the outskirts of the town. Joey had given Yugi a cloak to wear on the plane and said that he had to keep wearing it the entire time he was in school and out of it. Then Joey found the place where he and Yugi had to go to enter the realm, but instead of going in quietly with having to just barely talk to the guards. There was a line of at least twenty people including the Kaiba brothers.

"I wonder why the line is so long normally the guards would not hassle people and make us wait so long." Said Joey confused after a several hours of waiting.

They waited patiently for their turn to be leered and looked at by the guards. When it came to be near their turn Joey grabbed on to Yugi and glared at all the guards daring them to just try and touch him and the little one he had with him.

One of the guards said, "Excuse me _sir_ but we have to see what the youngling you have looks like."

"Why?" was the question that Joey gave.

The guards thought about it and the same guard said "We have our orders from the highest authority, we have to see what the little one looks like and see if he has something around his neck or not."

Joey tensed cursing silently 'Damn! Why does the pharaoh have to make everything so difficult?'

Then the child spoke, he had a voice that sounded like it was the heavens themselves speaking "Sir, I understand that you have to follow your orders so I shall do as you want. Joey please releases me."

"But, Yugi.." Said Joey looking at him eyes wide "I thought you did not want _him_ to know that you are in this realm just yet."

"I know I said that Joey, but apparently _he_ wants me to be found, now that the puzzle has been solved." Said the child.

What the child said confused the greatly, what were they talking about? Why were they talking in some kind of code? Who was he? Did the child know something they did not? And if he did then what was it? Then the child took of his cloak and they gasped, he looked like the smaller and more innocent version of their pharaoh and on his chest was the last of the millennium items! Now they sprang into action, they firmly, but politely took a hold of Yugi and started to take him away. Yugi's eyes widened in worry and shock, he started to struggle and his friend that was with him tried to pull him away from the guards, but it was no use it took ten vampiric guards to subdue Joey and five to subdue Yugi.

Poor Yugi was so confused and frightened that he used his powers and blasted them away and flapped up too high for him to reach them. Yugi stared at all of them his eyes wide and frightened as he looked at them.

'No!' thought the guards 'we have to get him, but how none of us can fly.'

Yugi stared at Joey he shouted "FLY FOR IT YUGI! DO NOT WORRY I WILL CATCH UP TO YOU, JUST GO ALREADY!"

With that said it galvanized Yugi into action and he fled flying with all his speed away from the guards and into the shadow realm and its unknown dangers and ways of that place.

'Some one help me!' he thought desperately.

Unknown to Yugi, someone was going to answer that plea for help and talk to the poor hikari. That person was named Mahado, he was very sensitive to other people's thoughts and with a shout like that. It was as if someone screamed in his ear.

'Poor thing! Hs sounds so scared so lost so alone. I am going to help the poor youngling.' Thought Mahado so he flew off in the direction of the shout, and saw a pair of white-feathered wings wrapped around its owner protectively.

"Hey there youngster, what's your name? Mine is Mahado, I am a pixie." Said Mahado gently. Normally pixies were not the nicest of beings, but Mahado was an exception to the norm.

The youngling slowly unfurled the wings form around him and he saw the scared wide amethyst eyes that looked at him.

"M-my n-name I-is Y-yugi a-and I-I apparently am a-a h-h-h-hikk-k-kari." He stuttered looking at Mahado as if he waited for him to attack.

Mahado frowned inwardly and thought 'Hikari's are not supposed to be harmed or frightened in any way, it causes their Yami to go nuts and kill everything in sight. Wait a minute! Where is this little one's Yami!?'

"Yugi, where is your Yami?" asked Mahado gently.

Yugi looked at him and said, "I do not have a Yami, well sorta. He does not know who I am, where I am, what I look like. And I do not know that about him either. Well, I do know what he does for a living."

"Oh? And what does he do?" asked Mahado.

Yugi looked away from Mahado and said, "You would not believe me, I do not believe it myself."

"Oh, the person that's your Yami surely is not that bad." Said Mahado now slightly worried.

"Well, a person named Seto Kiaba, had told me that my Yami is the ruler and lord of the entire shadow realm." Replied Yugi.

'Oh Ra! He truly is the lost hikari and the one hope we have of getting the old Yami Umeta back. I need to get the poor dear to the palace.' Thought Mahado.

"Yugi, do you want to come with me and meet your Yami?" asked Mahado.

He thought 'he needs to be near his Yami as soon as possible, he shall be sensed by all the other Yami's as well as his. He truly is our pharaoh's hikari and mate he is the most powerful hikari.'

"Sure Mahado, I would like to meet the person whom every one says is the ruler and apparently my soul mate." Said Yugi.

**CHANGE OF SCENE AND TIME CHANGE OF SCENE AND TIME!**

Yugi and Mahado had been flying for a while when Yugi spoke up.

"Mahado? My wings are feeling funny."

"What do you mean funny? Like they feel fuzzy and hard to move funny or kind of achy and rigid funny?" asked Mahado slightly worried.

'I should have known he has not used his wings very much, or even at all before earlier today.' Thought Mahado.

"My wings feel like all of those Mahado." Replied Yugi.

"Well then, we need to land and find a place sleep for the night. (1)" Said Mahado.

"O.k." replied Yugi.

Who for some reason when he heard the word sleep became very _very _sleepy and wanted nothing more than to lie down on a bed or just anything and sleep for a week. They landed, well, Mahado landed neatly and lightly on his feet while Yugi landed very heavily on his feet and sloppily recovered. Yugi could not suppress a loud obnoxious yawn and rubbed his eyes and looked down at Mahado with half lidded sleep filled eyes. (2)

Mahado smiled up at the little light and said, "I am going to use my magic to set up a temporary home for us to have. Do you think you can wait for a little while longer?"

"O.k." said Yugi, not really inn the mood for anything but sleep.

Mahado murmured under his breath for a couple seconds and a rather quaint house appeared out of thin air and they went inside of it and Yugi found a couch and fell onto dead asleep. Mahado shook his head and levitated him up the stairs to a bed and gently tucked him in.

"Good night and sweet dreams child." Whispered Mahado in a fatherly way.

Happyfish: Awwwww! Was that cute? Or not and No this is not a Mahado and Yugi fic! This is a Yugi and Yami one; I just had to write that cute scene in there!

Yami: When will I be in here!

Happyfish: Patience young grasshopper! Your moment to meet your hikari approaches!

Yugi: *finished reading something* Next chapter in fact!

(1) I know in the shadow realm it is always kind of dark and stuff, but they still have time measurements like that. Plus it helps to not confuse people. Me mostly.

(2) I know in the series he is taller than Yugi, but he is a pixie in this story so he is rather short.


	5. Chapter 4

Chap. 4 Meetings of the strangest kind (1)

Happyfish: I'm sorry if you guys did not like last chapter, but I could not really decide on how to have Yugi meet the other Hikari's and Yami's. So last chapter was a lead up to this one.

Yami: For those that do not read the talks from the author and character before the chapter you miss key info sometimes…

Happyfish: I do not own YuGiOh!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Author's Notes)

/Mind link/

Magical creatures

All duel monsters card can talk and they have their powers

Non-duel monster dragons have what thee legends and myths say about their powers and cannot talk.

Unicorns

Yugi yawned cutely and rubbed his eyes open and slowly got up. He was sore from all the flying he had done. He stretched all his limbs including the two sore appendages that were once called wings. He went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast for Mahado and himself. Mahado came in after he had finished making breakfast.

"That smells wonderful Yugi, may I have some?" asked Mahado. His stomach was growling hungrily at the smell of the delicious food.

Yugi smiled and nodded that he could have a bite of breakfast. (2)

CHANE OF SCENE AND TIME CHANGE OF SCENE AND TIME!

Yami was not happy at all; he had just gotten the report about what had happened at the gateway to the other realm. He rolled his eyes irritably; he closed them and touched on the feelings of his hikari. They were calm and happy; he relaxed and just reveled in those emotions.

/I wonder when we'll get to the place where my Yami is? / Yugi thought, accidentally using the mind link.

Yami blinked in surprise and purred loving the fact that he heard his hikari's sweet sweet voice.

/Tell me where you are and you shall meet him sooner Little One. / Purred Yami through the Mind link.

/How can you talk to me in my mind? How can I do that? Who are you? DO you know my Yami? / Asked Yugi curious about the stranger in his mind.

/All your questions shall be answered if you tell me where you are Little One. / Said Yami.

'Come on, take the bait. I need you to tell me where you are so I am be the first Yami you see.' Thought Yami silently.

/I don't know where I am, but I could ask Mahado where we are. / Said Yugi.

'Mahado! He's one of the high priests for the pixie kingdom!' Thought Yami ' He better not lead my Little one astray'

"Mahado, where are we?" asked Yugi

"We are near the royal city of Illeria." Answered Mahado, wondering

'Why does he want to know?'

/We are near the city of Illeria. / Said Yugi to the stranger.

/Thanks Little one/ responded Yami.

'Illeria, that's the closest royal city to the Imperial palace.' Thought Yami. He smirked as he flew in the direction of the city. Yami is one of the strongest and fastest fliers in the shadow realm. Needless to say he spotted his hikari and the pixie that was guiding him. Yami slowed down a little bit, then he glided over silently and watched his hikari fly.

''So beautiful!' thought Yami hungrily watching he hikari fly.

/Little one? I am here, turn around and you shall see me. / Yami thought to Yugi.

Yugi turned around and passed, he saw a taller, stronger, older darker version of himself. The differences were eye and wing color plus he was taller. He had a confident smirk on his face and a strange look in his eyes.

'Gorgeous' thought Yami looking at Yugi all over. The Little One was stunned by how a like they looked, so was Yami. Subconsciously Yami licked his lips looking at the delectable being in front of him. He was slightly stunned that he got the most beautiful being in all the realms as Mate and other half of his soul.

Yugi stared at the guy in front of him blushing slightly when he realized that he was being looked at. Yugi was wondering what to say to Mahado when the older look alike had decided to move.

/Little one, my name is Yami and I am the ruler of the shadow realms. You are MY hikari and I know aht you do not know very much about your species and about mine. I shall enjoy teaching you certain things that Yami's and Hikari's do. Also I'll have the other Hikari's tell you etiquette on things. / Said Yami flying closer and close until he could almost feel he Little One's breath.

"What is your name Little One?" asked Yami whispering it softly in Yugi's ear, his lips brushing against the Little One's ear. Yugi shivered slightly as he felt Yami's lips brush against his ear.

'How can he go so close to me and be so seductive to some one he has just met. True I am his Hikari, but that doesn't mean ha can be so touchy feely.' Thought Yugi.

Yami touched Yugi's shoulders and he then wrapped Yugi up in a hug. He murmured, "I have waited for so many long years to find you hikari, and now I have found you."

He held Yugi very close to him; he had a very tight and strong holds that if Yugi tried to get out he couldn't. Yami was very strong and his iron hard muscles could be seen easily, but they were not grotesquely big. If Yami wanted to do something to Yugi then Yugi could not stop him. If he was this strong physically then, how strong was he mentally and magically? Yugi shivered slightly at the thought he had. Yami wrapped and pressed Yugi closer to his chest, as if he could stop him shivering by holding him closer.

"How about we go to the palace where it is nice and warm. Hmm?" Said Yami. He rubbed Yugi's arms with his hands; he pulled away from Yugi slightly and looked at him.

Yugi blinked and looked up at Yami, clearly trying to get his thoughts clear enough op answer him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and said, " Forgive me my mind was elsewhere. (3) What did you say?"

Yami smiled gently down at him and said, " We are going to go home, well my home and your future home. Amended Yami.

"Oh.. O.k. But what about Mahado?" asked Yugi. (4)

"Huh oh he can come too, since he found and helped you Little One." Replied Yami. He felt sheepish for forgetting him.

" Thank you my pharaoh." Said Mahado bowing deeply.

"Yami, I'd appreciate it if you called me Yugi instead of Little One." Said Yugi. (5)

They flew towards the palace, Yami holding Yugi's hand. Mahado and Yami Landed as the guards came running towards them, Yugi crashed into a pillar. Yami laughed slightly as he helped a rather dazed looking Yami for helping him up.

Yami talked to the guards whom promptly bowed to Yugi after they were told who and what he was. Yugi blushed furiously and asked them not to do that, and the acquiesced to his request. (3) Yami had to talk to Mahado alone for some reason, so Yugi wandered around the palace looking at things. Yugi was just walking around a corner when he crashed onto some one.

"Sorry! I am so sorry! I did not see where I was looking where I was going. Are you O.K.? Again, I am sorry!" Said Yugi fussing over the person he had crashed into.

Said person got up and stated, "It's alright shorty. My name is Bakura Fieth. (7) What is yours?"

"My name is Yugi!" Said Yugi happily.

"Ah I see, so what is a person like you doing in a place like this?" asked Bakura.

"Oh.. Yami brought me here. He had to talk to Mahado, so I decided to wander around." Replied Yugi.

"So how old are you and what are you?" asked Bakura.

"I am sixteen years old and I am a Hikari. I lived in the other world all my life, before one of my best friends came forward and told me who and what I am and he told me who and what he truly was." Said Yugi.

"So that is why we could not find you." Said a new voice.

Yugi turned to see a platinum blonde haired; lavender eyed and tanned skinned Yami come his way. He also looked slightly insane.

"My name is Marik." Said Marik.

"My name is Yugi" Said Yugi.

"It's nice to meet you." They said simultaneously.

They blinked, and then laughed. They were having a great time until a black haired older and slightly taller look a like came towards them. Both Bakura and Marik hissed at him. Yugi blinked in confusion.

He wondered 'What's got the angry?'

He was about to ask when Bakura answered his unasked question by saying. "What is a pompous over arrogant high priest doing come over near us! Why do you not just leave us alone." (8)

Yugi intervened when it threatened to become violent and magical. Yugi wandered off and saw a bug building and a lot of teens wandering in or around it. So Yugi decided to mingle with the other teens that were there. He met and became friends with Ryou, Malik, and Seto. He was having such a god time he did not realize that he may have to check in with Yami once in a while.

Happyfish: Thank You for reading!

Yami: Now please review!

Bakura: Or else!

Ryou: That's not nice bakura!

Bakura: whaaaat? I mean it!

Happyfish: Please do not intimidate my readers!

Marik: Fire Pretty!

Happyfish: 0.0

Yami: Wow talk about a non-equator…

Yugi: There are some importantish author's notes after this little chat.

Ryou: Please read them they help make this story make sense.

(1) I know, I know! Bad pun!

(2) I think that going straight from the last chapter of people being asleep to people flying with out apparently waking up is confusing for the reader.

(3) Quote that Brom made. It's from Eragon for the people who haven't read it.

(4) Have you read that in some story as minor character helps a major on and then another major character comes and the minor character gets ignored for the rest of the chapter. It's a minor plot hole error that I wasn't trying to make its quiet common all you got to do is look for it and its there.

(5) I forgot to do that earlier…

(6) Hey that rhymed!

(7) Did you notice the thing about the last Name?

(8) Bakura and Marik do not like Seth AT ALL and some times thinks he is worse than Yami.


	6. Chapter 5

Happyfish: Sorry for not updating in a while, but I had a LOT of stuff to and could not find time to do this hopefully this nice LONG chapter shall make up for the absence of updates.

Yugi: Happyfish would like to thank all her reviewers for their reviews they help encourage the author of the story to continue!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Mind Link/

(Author's Notes)

Chap.5

Yugi was wandering around the high school; that he now knew as the school he would be attending soon. Little did he know that Yami was throwing a humongous fit that Yugi was nowhere to found inside or immediately near the palace. Unfortunately for Yugi, Yami was very _very_ possessive over what he thought and knew was to be his. So Yugi was going to be in SO MUCH trouble when Yami found him for doing something he did not know was wrong. So Yami was going off his nut until he remembered in his craze that he could contact Yugi mentally and that is what he did. VERY. Loudly. Contacted Yugi.

/YUGI WHERE IN THE NAME OF THE ALMIGHT WINGED DRAGON OF RA ARE YOU?! / Shouted Yami.

Yugi jumped and clutched his head in slight pain when he heard Yami's slightly panicked and a little more than angry loud voice erupt into his mind via the link.

/I-I am at the school Y-yami, w-why are you so angry? / He asked very timidly and more than a little frightened. (1)

/Just why do you think that you are their little one! / He roared only slightly calmer now. (2)

/I… I just wanted to know why there were some many people by a building and you were busy so I thought that you did not want to be disturbed. So I went ahead and left, I did not know that you would get so worried and upset by my leaving the palace. You did not tell me that I could not leave the palace or it grounds. / Said Yugi very quickly so that Yami would not override him with another holler.

Yami mulled over what Yugi had stated to him, it made sense.

He bit his lip thoughtfully thinking. 'I should not have been so short with him, after all he knows none of the rules and I did not tell him where he could or could not go and as far as he is concerned I start yelling at him for no good reason at all.'

/I am sorry for yelling at you my little one, but you had me very worried for a moment. I should also apologize for not giving you any rules or guidelines to follow. / Replied Yami. (3)

/I forgive you Yami, in your position I might have done the same thing as you have done and said. / Replied Yugi kindly to his dark.

/If you check in with me and tell me whereabouts you are going, then I will most likely let you do or go where ever you want to go. Just with a guard or in disguise sometimes. / Said Yami.

/Sure thing Yami! / Said Yugi relieved that he would be able to leave the palace, if only he just asked.

Although that made him feel kind of like he was restricted, he did not want to have to ask permission, which it seemed like to Yugi it was. (4)

He shook his head thinking 'Well, it may be that or it may not, but it may be for my own good since I know almost nothing about this place and how to act.'

He said good-bye to Ryou and the others saying that he had to go back home. 'Yami probably wants me to be back in the palace since he and I just met, and any way I want to get to know and talk with Yami some more.'

CHANGE OF SCENE AND TIME CHANGE !

Yugi was wandering around the palace and had, had the thought of calling for Yami to see where he was when a palace servant came up to him.

"Sire, my king Yami wishes to talk with you and he wants you to follow me to the place where he is currently residing in." (5)

"Of course, please show me the way." Said Yugi politely. (6)

Yugi followed the servant and was shown into the room that Yami was in; it looked like it was a study or a lounge in Yugi's eyes.

"Ah! There you are my hikari, I was wondering when you would return from your little adventure. So how was it? Was any one mean to you?" Said Yami looking up from something that was on the desk.

"It went well, I made a couple new friends and no one was mean to me, in fact everyone was quite pleasant and friendly. I was wondering, when should I start school? I mean I got a letter from Supernatural High that said I needed to go to their school as soon as I was able to and that someone is going to escort me around the campus." (7)

"Hmm, I suppose you could go to school…" Yami started to say when Yugi interrupted.

"Thanks Yami!" and Yugi gave him a happy smile and gave him a quick hug, before he realized that he did such a thing and blushed slightly.

Yami shook his head and chuckled slightly, he was already amused and in love with whatever Yugi did.

"What I was about to say before you interrupted me was that you could go to school only if I and some of my high priests went with you. " Said Yami.

"O.K.!" Said Yugi happier than a clam.

"So was that the only thing you wanted to talk about Yami? " Asked Yugi as he tilted his head to the side very cutely looking up at him with his large amethyst eyes.

"Yes, there was. Sleeping arrangements, I was thinking that you and I would sleep in the same room and bed together. " Said Yami. (8)

Yugi blushed heavily as he heard the last of his statement. "Uhm, Yami, is it O.K. if we do not do that for at least a little while since we do not know each other that well."

Yami thought about that and complained inside his head 'But all Hikari's and Yami's do that, whether or not they know each other surely he at least knows that much! Oh wait… he does not know anything about our two kinds and what to do around his own and other Yamis.' (9)

"Yugi, since you do not know this I will tell you this, as well as other things you need to know; all Yamis and Hikaris sleep in the same beds together whether they know each other or not, it is tradition." Explained Yami.

"Ohhh… I did not know that and I am sorry Yami." Said Yugi looking down and a little shamed by not knowing anything about his kind.

"It is not your fault little one, if it makes you feel better I can teach you what you need to know right now." Suggested Yami.

"I would like that." Said Yami looking up at him.

That is what they did for the next couple of hours, betting to know one another and Yami teaching things he needed to know. True, usually someone else would do this, but Yami wanted to do this himself.

'Well, at least he knows enough for him to be getting along with right now,' Thought Yami thoughtfully. (10)

They had not realized how late it was, when a servant came in asked them if they would like to have dinner alone or if they would like to go to the banquet hall.

They decided to go to the banquet hall so that Yugi could talk and meet with all of Yami's high priests. (11)

CHANGE OF SCENE CHANGE OF SCENE !

Yugi was full from all the food he ate and was sleepy and tired from all the time they had spent there talking with everyone. Yugi had been trying hard not to fall asleep at the banquet table when Mahado had asked if they could be excused to retire for the day.

Yami granted this cordially as he realized his hikari was sleeping with his eyes open. Yami chuckled and picked Yugi up and carried him to their room, Yugi blinked once or twice and snuggled close to Yami and closed his eyes to sleep.

'My little one, you are so adorable when you sleep, actually, you are adorable where ever and whatever you are doing sweet one.' Thought Yami gazing at his little one as he tucked them both in. (12)

CHANGE OF TIME AND SCENE CHANGE OF TIME!

Yugi and Yami woke up and said "hello."

"So how did you sleep Yugi? I slept very well last night." Said Yami.

"I slept well to." Said Yugi.

Yami and Yugi stretched and yawned as they got up and as Yami put his regalia for being royal and ruler. Yugi brushed off his clothes and pressed the wrinkles out of them.

They went to and ate breakfast and went to the school. They were introduced and stared at by the entire class and that happened at every class they attended.

Yugi's friends that he had made were not so in awe of him, but they were slightly nervous of Yami, Yugi knew not of why they were. Yami was nice and kind to him so why were they so nervous.

"Why are you so nervous around Yami? He is nice and kind, he is loving, caring and charming." Said Yugi.

Yami blushed slightly when he heard Yugi compliment him so nicely. Bakura turned and looked at Yami his eyebrows raised as if to say, "You, as all of Yugi said? My, my some one's putting on the charm."

Bakura murmured to him in a sly voice "Are you trying to charm

your way into getting Yugi to do more than sleep with you in your guy's bed."

(1) I am not making Yugi weak, it's just that if you suddenly got some one yelling at you in your head would you not be at least a stutter little bit; especially since you do not know said person or what they could think of doing to you as a punishment. Also sometimes I am going to make word and actions in bold so that they express a stronger emotions better than in regular text.

(2) He can now talk to Yugi so ergo he can find out where he is and that Yugi is relatively safe.

(3) I think Yami would actually say something like this or similar because he is diplomatic and I believe that he can actually apologize to people if he wanted to, but he just does not feel like he needs to.

(4) OHHHH! Foreshadowing is so much fun!

(5) I think that the palace servants would call Yugi that since Yugi is Yami's hikari.

(6) Yugi is polite in most of the time to most people no matter who they are or what they do. At least he seems that way in my opinion.

(7) In the letter I was not really specific on what was in it so this was part of it.

(8) Not like those you sickos! Well yet at least because they barely know each other.

(9) Yami was very happy when he found Yugi wants to be around Yugi as much as possible. The reason for this is he was the only Yami not to have found his hikari for the longest time and he suffered greatly for it, emotionally as well as mentally.

(10) Sorry for the thought thoughtfully, it sounds dumb to me in my opinion.

(11) that are kind of like a person talking above this sentence or so.

(12) At this time Yugi is not wearing leather and neither is Yami… YET so they will soon.


	7. Chapter 6

Chap.6: A problem on the horizon?

Happyfish: Thanks for all the reviews!

Yugi: Please review!

Yami: There are hints of citrus in here if you squint at it…

Yugi: Happyfish does not own Yugioh!

Happyfish: O.K. what Bakura meant by laying on the charm, as one of my reviewers put it is when you try and basically subtly seduce someone without them knowing it.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Mind Link/

(Author's Notes)

Yami and Yugi went to bed after they finished up the homework they had gotten from school.

"Good night Yami." Said Yugi yawning sleepily as he fell onto the bed gracefully.

"Someone is tired." Commented Yami. "Good night aibou."

**CHANGE OF SCENE AND TIME CHANGE OF SCENE!**

Yugi woke up and tried to move, but he could not do it for some reason. He looked around and saw that Yami had during the night he had wrapped his arms around his waist securing him against Yami's chest.

Yugi sighed and tried to wake Yami up, but he simply refused to wake up. Yugi huffed and pouted silently for a moment, while he tried to think of a way to get out of his predicament.

So, with a mischievous thought in mind he picked up one of Yami's loose feathers and started to tickle him with it. At first there was no reaction, but then Yami started to laugh in a deep, pure way that you could not help, but do when you are tickled. Yami opened his eyes, they were sparkling with mirth.

/Y-yugi, s-stop t-tickling m-me I c-cannot b-breath! / Gasped Yami through gales of laughter, he did not trust his voice too much at the moment.

"O.K. Yami." Said Yugi with a cheeky grin.

"You have been a naughty hikari, aibou." Yami purred wagging a finger at him as he gave Yugi a predatory look on his face.

"You need to be… Punished." Said Yami with that same predatory and hungry look on his face.

Yugi shuddered slightly, as he wondered 'Punished? Uh oh, that does not sound good.'

Yugi gulped slightly, Yami noticed this and his smirk grew bigger and his eyes darkened.

"Is there something wrong my little one?" asked Yami innocently. (1)

"N-no I was just wondering what you meant about me being punished is all with that look on your face, I have never seen that look before." Said Yugi.

Yami licked his lips and his smirk seemed to envelop his entire face.

"That is for me to know and you to find out my hikari." Said Yami whispering in Yugi's ear.

Yami's lips were brushing against Yugi's ear and Yugi moaned softly as he felt those velvet lips brush his ear. He slowly closed his eyes in pleasure as Yami spoke. (2)

Yami smirked some more enjoying the power he held over Yugi, he shifted himself; Yugi so that Yugi was on his back and Yami was straddling him. Yugi opened his eye and blinked as he saw what their positions were, he blushed hotly. (3)

"Umm, Yami." Yugi squeaked. "Could you please get off me, I-I is not ready for what I think you have planned. "

"Aw… but do not truly know what I want, but I will say this, you **will **enjoy your. Punishment. " Smirked Yami.

Yugi did not quite understand the meaning of Yami's words, but the thought that it may become trouble for him later.

'After all he can't do much now since we do have to go to school soon.' Thought Yugi.

"Yami, we have to go to school soon, so whatever this punishment is, it will have to wait." Said Yugi hoping and was confident that Yami would get off of him.

Yami considered what Yugi said. 'True we do have to get up and go to school, but Yugi has woken us up several hours before the teachers get up to go to school. So if I could coax Yugi into doing whatever I want to do. Hehehehe, we could have a bit of **fun**.' (3)

"Not for several more hours, my sweet silly, little one." Purred Yami nuzzling Yugi's neck.

"Ohh… Mmm… sorry for waking you up so early." Said Yugi enjoying the nuzzling he was getting. (4)

"It's alright, you are probably used to getting up this early." Said Yami. (5)

Yami started to say something else when there was a knock on the door. He sighed and groaned thinking to himself. 'Why me? Can I not get a little time to my little one alone?'

"Yes?" Asked Yami barely suppressing his annoyance.

"The alpha of all the werewolves wishes to discuss things with you, sire. Do you not remember that we were to rise early this morning to get more work done so that you could go to Supernatural High? " Said the high priest. (7)

Yami thought about this and then remembered. 'Oh, that is correct. I just forgot about that after I was distracted.' (8)

"I see, thank you for reminding me of that, I shall get up immediately, please inform him I am bringing my Hikari to the breakfast meeting." (9)

Yami got off Yugi and got dressed and looked over at Yugi and said "You need something new to wear, that outfit you are wearing is getting a get crumpled."

"Oh, but I have nothing else to wear…" Said Yugi.

"Hmm, You are about my size so hear, wear this." Said Yami pulling out something from his closet and showed it to Yugi.

Yugi looked at the clothes that Yami wanted him to wear, it was not to bad looking, but it was completely black and was leather. Yugi made a face; he did not want to wear the leather.

"Yami, do I have to wear it?" Yugi whined slightly. "Could you please give something else to wear that looks very uncomfortable looking to wear."

"No Yugi, you must wear it. This is your punishment, or at least part of it." Said yami mock sternly.

Yugi looked at him with large eyes and a pout on his lips, begging him not to make him wear the outfit.

"Yugi, if you wear this, then I will also wear an outfit similar to this." Offered Yami.

Yugi thought about it, 'if Yami shares the pain in wearing an outfit like this then I will wear it.'

"Deal, but you promise you have to wear an outfit made entirely out of leather." Said Yugi.

"Deal." Said Yami.

They left their room and took their places at the banquet hall and Yugi looked over to where the alpha of the werewolves were and was surprised to so that it was his longtime friend Joey. (10)

"Joey?! What are you doing here!" said Yugi in surprised delight.

"Yugi! It is so good to see you again little guy. I missed being able to talk to you and say hi." Said Joey equally happy and even more boisterous.

"I take it that you to know each other." Commented Yami a hint of jealously in his voice.

"We are just friends Yami, he protected me from-" Yugi started to say, but Joey cut in. (11)

"Ah haha, Yugi, the past is the past and should not be disturbed." Said Joey slightly loudly.

'What is Joey trying to hide and what does Yugi mean about Joey protecting him, and from whom or what? I shall get to the bottom of this.' Thought Yami. (12)

Happyfish: So … What do you guys think?

Yugi: Please review!

Yami: *Eyes narrowed and looking suspiciously at Joey. * What do you know about my light that I believe you should tell me?

Joey: *Gulps* the next chapter Yami finds out things previously hidden about his light.

Yugi: What will he do when he finds out that my life has not been a bed of roses?

Yami: It has not?

Yugi: review and read the next chapter when it comes up in Supernatural High School!

Yami: what have you not told me Yugi!?

(1) Yeah, right Yami's innocent. Just kidding!

(2) He was in Yami la la land A.K.A. not really aware of anything.

(3) He's not used to being in such an intimate position with any one.

(4) Am I making Yami to pervert?

(5) Yugi's neck is a very sensitive spot for him.

(6) He usually sleeps in for a while longer, but since he is with Yugi he is up for doing almost anything any time.

(7) This was before Yami found out that Yugi was not there and went on a rampage.

(8) Suuure you were. He was practically insane!

(9) Guess whom!

(10) If you guessed it was Joey then cookies and plushies of Yami and Yugi and the dark magician.

(11) Joey does not want Yami to go on a bloody murderous rage when he hears what Uhsio and other bullies have done to Yugi. You must remember Yami's are very protective and possessive of their Hikari's.

(12) They do not really know about each other and their pasts, so he does not know that Joey protected him against people who harmed and tried to harm him.


	8. Chapter 7

Chap.7

"Talking"

"_Singing_"

"_Spell_"

'Thinking'

/Mind Link/

(Author's Notes)

Happyfish: Thank you for all your reviews!

"How do you two know each other?" Asked Yami, pretending to be calm.

"He is the one that told me who and what I am. Also he has been a very loyal and devoted friend to me." Said Yugi.

Yami had felt the emotions from Yugi towards Joey was only as affection for a friend, no more or less.

"I see, so how many years have you known each other?" Inquired Yami.

"We have known each other for eigth years." Said Joey.

CHANGE OF SCENE CHANGE OF SCENE CHANGE!

Yami still wanted to know what and why Joey did not want to tel him about his past.

So he came up with a plan to get Yugi to tell him and it would be pleasurable for both of them.

"Oh little one." Purred Yami. "There is something I want to talk with you about."

Yugi gulped silently and cursed at the look on Yami's face meant, he wanted something and he was going to get it and he was going to get it now.

'Why did he not forget about that? I mean we had school and then he had to judge several lengthy trails and do other things.' Wondered Yugi.

Yami guided Yugi into their room, he shut and locked the door. He turned and prowled to Yugi never taking his eyes off of him. Yugi started to back up when he was getting too close. He bumped into the bed and fell on his back splayed across it. Yami smirked and licked his lip as he suddenly jumped on top of him and straddled Yugi's waist. Yugi was fire engine red, by now and was gasping like a fish.

Yami licked his lips and purred out to Yugi in his ear. "I want to know everything about you little one. So tell me everything about yourself or I will have to torture you."

"W-well what do you want to know about?" Asked Yugi still blushing.

"I want to know about you history with Alpha Omega Joey." Said Yami.

So, Yugi told Yami all about what their relationship was, best friends, and about what they had done.

Yugi had avoided telling Yami about how they had first met and just why Joey seemed protective of him.

"So how did the two of you meet?" Asked Yami.

"I… I was being beaten up by several bullies, no one would dare oppose them. Joey… he… saved me from them and took me home. He has… well… had protected me from people that had beaten me up, also from those that tried to." Said Yugi.

Yugi's eyes started to water and sparkle with tears as he remembered all the horrible memories.

Yami hugged Yugi and comforted him as Yugi's painful and sorrow filled memories flashed in his mind's eye.

Yami saw them too, and it angered him to know that people would do that to HIS hikari.

'They will pay for what they have done to Yugi.' Snarled Yami angrily.

Yugi seemed to sense his anger and he whimpered slightly. (1)

Yami immediately started to calm Yugi down again.

"_Hush, now my little one,_

_do not cry,_

_I'm gonna keep you tucked away,_

_No one os gonna hurt you now,_

_Do not say a thing,_

_I'm a gonna keep you_

_Safe from all._" Sang Yami soothingly.

"Thanks Yami." Said Yugi, snuggling close to Yami.

"You are welcome my little one." Said Yami.

Yami was enjoying the snuggles he was getting, but then a thought or two crossed his mind.

'I will personally… deal with those responsible for harming MY Yugi.' Thought Yami. (2)

Yami murmured. "_Sleep my hikari, so you don't get wary._"

He tucked Yugi in and got the names and faces of the bullies. Yami disliked bullies, they were a menace to society and were punished severly.

He also would exile them from his kingdom and would warn the other rulers about them. Yami flew to the portal the portal between the supernatural realm and the human realm.

He went through and used his magic to find the offending persons. He found them quickly and flew towards them like a black phantom of the night.

He saw them beating up another person, the leader of the odious group was a hulking and large figure. He was named Ushio and he was brutish and Ugly, Yami sneered at him in disgust.

"Preying on the weak are you?" Said Yami in a dark and haunting voice.

Ushio and the others stiffened slightly and sharply gasped as they saw the person who had dared to speak up to them.

Happyfish: and that is all for now!

(1) Wouldn't you if your bad memories flashed before you?

(2) Mind crush them or kill them, depends on his mood… 0.0


	9. Chapter 8

Chap.8

"Talking"

"_Singing_"

"_Spell_"

'Thinking'

/Mind Link/

(Author's Notes)

Happyfish: Thank you for all your reviews!

Yami: I AM GOING TO KILL THEM FOR HURTING MY YUGI!

Yugi: But… I do not approve of killing people…

Happyfish: I do not own Yugioh!

They whipped around to see am older look alike of the runt, Yugi. There was something different about this person and it made them feel queasy. They had wondered where their favorite punching bag had gone off to, same with his rescuer Joey, but they could not get the information out of the old man, he had been unwilling to tell them when they had asked about him.

They shook that off and surrounded the punk that dared to speak to them when the dealt with a person that had not followed their rules.

"I will give you one chance before a pound you into a pulp to beg for our forgiveness and mercy." Said Ushio arrogantly.

Yami laughed a chilling cruel laughter, which spoke of an amusement that they did not like.

"You dare suggest that I would ever beg forgiveness from you? Pah, you are not worth much of my time. You remind me of something that was on the underside of one of my boots." Said Yami dismissively. (1)

"How dare you insult us!" Said Ushio outraged. "I was going to let you off easy, but now you are asking for it you little punk!"

"How dare I, what about you? You whom pray upon the weak and defenseless, you are part of the scum of this race and I believe that it would be a boon for the rest of this world if I helped you into your next reincarnation." Said Yami.

'He cannot kill me!' Ushio scoffed. 'Can he?'

They suddenly noticed that the moon and star had disappeared and that the pitch-blackness of the night had swirls of midnight purple in it. They gulped slightly in nervousness, the guy that they now faced was not normal, and he did not seem… human.

"What are you?" Asked Ushio a little panicked.

"You worst nightmare." Was the reply from the strange figure.

"H-ha that cannot be, and besides what have I ever had done to you?" Said Ushio he nerves and a voice in his screamed for him to do something that he had never done and that was to RUN!

Yami chuckled it was just too easy to freak out these mortals.

"Let's play a game, if I win then I get to destroy all of you souls."

"And if I win?" Asked Ushio.

"Then I give you infinite wealth." Replied Yami. (2)

"What is the game?" Asked Ushio.

He was confident that he would win, after all, how much of a chance would the pipsqueak have?

"It is a very simple game." Said Yami.

He had produced a deck of cards out of thin air, it was as if he was using magic.

"All you have to do is choose the card that has the most power, choose wisely." Said Yami. "Oh, and cheating will be punished severly, so I advise against it."

Ushio highly doubted that threat, after all he cheated at everything and never got in trouble for it.

He picked the card in the middle and looked at it, it was the Celtic Guardian. It seemed pretty powerful, at least he thought it was, he did not play Duel Monsters.

He should Yami the card, Yami smirked as he picked his card and looked at it, it was the Dark Magicain.

"It looks like I win, Ushio." Smirked Yami as he showed him the card he got.

"Screw that!" Said Ushio as he lunged forward to attack the punk.

Yami suddenly flapped his black wings as he flew up and said. "Ushio, you have broken the rules of the game therefore you must be punished. MIND CRUSH!"

He had raised his right hand as he said the words "Mind Crush." His gang backed up fearfully and ran away frightened of the black winged being.

Yami felt better after he had mind crushed that pathetic mortal and gave chase to the others that had hurt his little and one by one crushed their minds all the while laughing insanely. (3)

Then he felt Yugi's mind start to wake up, he murmured a quick sleep spell that would ensure that Yugi would not wake up fully until he had gotten back to his dear Hikari's side. He flew back home quickly and back and ended the spell after he went into the bed as Yugi's eyes opened and he started to stretch.

"Good morning little one. Did you sleep well? " Said Yami innocently. (4)

"OH! Hi Yami! I slept well." Said Yugi smiling up at him happily.

Happyfish: and that's all for now folks!

(1) Dirt or something like that.

(2) In my opinion there are different kinds of wealth so, what Ushio thinks as infinite wealth is, is money, but Yami thinks of it differently. 0.0 what do you think he would think of as infinite wealth?

(3) He has cracked…

(4) *Snorts in laughter* He is SOO NOT innocent!


	10. Chapter 9

Chap.9

Happyfish: Hello readers! Sorry for the slow update!

Yugi: Happyfish has been rather busy!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Author's Notes)

/Mind link/

'He does not need to know about what I have been up to early this morning. Thank goodness the spell I put upon Yugi made him wake up slower than he normally would as well as keep him asleep.' Thought Yami.

"We have to go to school soon so you better get ready!" Said Yugi cheerily.

"Of course little one." Said Yami.

**CHANGE OF SCENE AND TIME CHANGE OF SCENE!!!!!!!! **

Yami had been excused from school early because something had come up and he had to deal with that.

Yami was having an irritating day, not only was he not able to be with his little one.

He had to listen to his council members argue over things that were meaningless.

They would not let him get a word in edge wise to solve the problem they were arguing about.

On top of all that he had a nasty head ache that seemed to pound and get worse as they kept arguing.

He had finally had enough and snapped as he roared "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP AND LET ME SPEAK!!"

For his efforts he got a deafening silence and looks of alarm as he tried to calm down.

"Now, I have tried for at least a minute or so to politely get your guys attention so I may speak and tell you about what I think the solution is. So here goes; I think we should move it to a vote so that the villagers get a little more time to pay their taxes and if they still cannot pay have them work the debt off." Said Yami.

His proposal was sound and very wise so they voted to have it his way and it was unanimous.

/Yami? Are you O.K.? I sensed that you were very angry a little while ago… Do you want me to come over and help you? / Asked Yugi worriedly.

'I made my little mate worry.' Thought Yami with a touch of guilt.

/No… I do not, I am sorry for worrying you… it is just that I am having an annoying day that is aggravating a sudden headache that I am getting. / Said Yami with a sigh.

/Aww… poor Yami! Do not worry I will find a way to make you feel better when I get home. / Said Yugi sympathetically.

With his words he accidentally sending Yami's mind straight into the gutter.

Yami shook his heads of such thought and wiped his mouth from the drool that had formed on the side of his face.

"Perhaps we should take a break, after all we have been at this for most of the day." Said high priest Seto.

"I concur." Said Yami and the others simultaneously.

'Now what will I do? Yugi will not be here for a little while longer!' Yami huffed. 'What to do what to do… I know! Tehhehehe I will go annoy Seto!' (1)

He flew towards where Seto was cackling insanely as he went, scaring everybody that heard him laugh.

They all thought pleadingly. 'Oh Pharaoh Yugi please come back from school quickly!'

**CHANGE OF SCENE AND TIME CHANGE OF SCENE!!!!!!!! **

Yugi came back and saw the place all upside down and twisted and all confused like as he heard Yami's laughter, it… sounded different and strange.

"Y-yami? Is that you?" Asked Yugi uncertainly.

"Who is this Yami you speak of? I am Atemu, his other personality per say and I do not like him he is so… annoying, at least in my opinion. Oh my gosh you are so cute!" Cried the not Yami, Yami.

"Uhhh, Atemu is your head ache gone yet?" Asked Yugi nervously.

"Hmm? Oh that! Yes it is gone, I wanted to come out so I gave Yami a head ache so I could come and now I am so I get to spend time with you cutie!" Said Atemu.

Yugi blinked up at Atemu and timidly tried to contact Yami.

/None of that now! / Admonished Atemu. /I must not allow you to contact him, after all I want to talk and be with you… You do want to be with me do you not? /

/Of course I do, it is just that, I did not know that you were alive, after all Yami never talked about you. / Explained Yugi soothingly.

Happyfish: Could you guys give me suggestions for a new title because it really is not centered around them being at a high school like I originally thought it would…

Yugi: Please review!

(1) A bored Yami is not a good thing, not a good thing at all…


	11. Chapter 10

Chap.10

Yugi: this has some Halloween touches to it a bit.

Happyfish: Thank you yugixyamiyaoilover for the title Idea and as you all can see I picked it… Thank you again for your awesome name!

Bakura: *Sharpens dagger* MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Happyfish: NOT THAT KIND!

Bakura: Darn it!

Happyfish: I do not own Yugioh!

'Thinking'

"Talking"

(Author's Notes)

/Mind Link/

"So Atemu, how do you differ from Yami?" Asked Yugi. "I mean, what do you like or dislike and stuff like that."

"Oh no! Atemu is back!" Groaned Seto. "Why oh why are you in control now?"

"Because I want to be! Also I want to spend time and play with our hikari." Said Atemu trying to sound innocent.

Yugi fell for the act. 'Probably wants to play a game of Senet or another board game.'

Seto, however, did not, the look in Atemu's eyes said that he wanted more than to play a game of Senet or two.

"Just… do not hurt or harm anyone while you are out because if you do, that you will get into trouble." Said Seto.

"Why would I ever do that? After all I would not hurt anyone, well not unless they wanted me to." Said Atemu mischievously.

"Atemu!" Growled Seto. "I am serious!"

Atemu rolled his eyes and picked up Yugi as he left.

Yugi squeaked a little as he blushed a deep crimson color.

"Aww… you are so cute when you blush!" Cried out Atemu Happily.

Yugi blushed a little more, but he smiled all the same, as Atemu was cuddling him.

'He is a lot different yet a lot similar to Yami.' Thought Yugi. 'I-I-I love them, b-both of them, even though I just met Atemu. Atemu is charming, more willing to be happy and cuddly. Not that I mind, I do not. How, am I going to tell them I love them?'

""You do know that both Yami and I love you right?" Asked Atemu slightly nervously.

"Really?!" Said Yugi happily. "I love you guys as well! It is just that I did not know how to tell you guys."

They smiled at each other and Atemu who was still holding Yugi kissed him as they finally got in to the room that Atemu was going to.

It was his bedroom, Yugi realizing this blushed heavily and opened his mouth to speak, but was not allowed to by Atemu's own tongue that was tasting him.

Yugi whined slightly because he need to breathe and tell him something, he could not think to clearly because of the kiss he was receiving.

When Atemu finally let him go, both were panting for breathe.

"I-I am n-not r-ready for what you m-may have I-in mind." Said Yugi as he got his breathe under control.

"I understand, if it is alright with you I would like to snuggle some more and steal kisses from you." Said Atemu.

Yugi blushed at his last comment, but nodded all the same as he said, "That is quite alright."

After a while Yugi said, "Atemu, Halloween is in two days' time and it is a human celebration. I would like to go celebrate it. So…can I?"

"Sure Little One, two conditions; condition one you have to tell me what it is and what it is about and condition two you have to bring me along so O can keep an eye on you. Deal?" Said Atemu.

"Deal." Replied Yugi.

SO Yugi explained Halloween to Atemu and Yami. Even though Yami was not really there, he was aware of what was going on.

Yami was kind of jealous that Atemu was able to kiss Yugi, no scratch that, he was positively green with envy.

"This Halloween tradition sounds fun!" Said Atemu. "And we would not need costumes, all we would need to do is wear a tunic and let are wings be shown."

"Why a tunic?" Asked Yugi curiously.

"So that I can so those cute little legs of yours." Said Atemu flirtatiously.

Yugi blushed hard and looked away from Atemu.

/Ooopppsss… I think that I may have went a little to far in flirting with our little one Yami. / Thought Atemu to Yami.

Yami rolled his eyes mentally at Atemu and Said /Apologize to him. /

/O.K. / Thought Atemu back to Yami.

"Yugi, I am sorry if I embarrassed or upset you. I was only trying to flirt with you." Said Atemu apologetically.

Yugi turned backs to look at him as spoke and smiled and nodded saying. "I forgive you it is just that I am not used to such compliments."

"Aahh, I see, well I guess I will just have to give you more compliments so you get used to them then." Said Atemu half playfully, half happily.

"Atemu!" Squeaked Yugi blushing at his words.

"Yes?" He said innocently looking down at Yugi.

"Stop being so sill!" Cried Yugi.

"Y-you do not like m-me being silly?" Asked Atemu.

"No! No, I do, but sometimes you get a little too silly." Explained Yugi quickly.

Yugi did not want Atemu sad, just because Yugi had said something mean.

"OOOhhh…" Said Atemu. "I see, well do not worry little one, I will keep a hold on my silliness as much as possible."

Yugi shook his head and chuckled as they sat in companionable silence as Atemu still holding Yugi, stole kisses from him from time to time.

Atemu was about to say something when there was a knock on his door.

"Yes?" Inquired Atemu wondering whom it was and what they wanted.

"My pharaoh, there is a strange person whom looks like you." Answered the guard.

"Where is this person now?" asked Atemu.

"He is being held in the antechamber before the throne room." Responded the guard.

"Very well, I shall go and see him with my little one right away. You may go back to your duties." Said Atemu.

"Yes Sire." Replied the guard.

"Well let us go see this mysterious fellow Yugi." Said Atemu.

"Sure Atemu!" Responded Yugi. "Are you going to talk to Yami and tell him about this?"

"I do not see the reason why not." Said Atemu.

/Hey Yami? Hellooo?/ Asked Atemu.

/What is it that you want now Atemu? / Queried Yami with a mental sigh.

/Well me and Yugi are going to see and talk to someone that looks like us and see how they got in here. / Said Atemu.

/Uuummm…That person is me; I found way where both of us have a corporeal body. / Explained Yami to Atemu.

/Well isn't that fascinating. / Retorting Atemu in a mild surprise.

By the time their conversation had ended, Yugi and Atemu had gotten to the room where Yami was.

By the time their conversation had ended, Yugi and Atemu had gotten to the room where Yami was.

Atemu had not told Yugi that it was Yami they were going to see was.

As soon as they saw the person Yugi gasped in surprise.

"Yami?! Is that you?" Asked Yugi in surprise and shock.

Yami smiled his special smile it was a gentle, kind and loving smile that he only gave Yugi.

"Yes it is I am surprised that Atemu did not tell you that it was I that you were told of and were going to meet." Said Yami tysking Atemu.

"So, how con both of you be on the same plane of existence? I mean, I am glad that I can talk to both of you, but I thought you tow were kind of the same person." Said Yugi slightly confused, yet happy.

Yami and Atemu looked at one another and they both explained how this was possible and why this had happened.

"Sooo… basically both of you can have a body and this is because of me that this happened?" asked Yugi after he had mulled over what they had said for a minute or two.

"Yes." Was the simultaneous reply from the pair of them.

Yugi blinked a couple times, it was not that he did not understand what they said, he got that, not the concept was just a little bit out there for him to completely grasp.

He then realized that they were waiting for him to responded with somewhat of a trepidations looks and bated breath.

SO he smiled up at them and stated, "I am glad that this had happened, although I do feel kind of bad that I love both of you, even though I have not known either of you for very long."

Both internally sighed in relief, that Yugi was had understood what he had said, they both knew that Yugi could understand most things they said, but he had grown up in a place where magic was just a myth so some things might some confuse them from time to time.

Yugi suddenly yawned tiredly and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"I think that it is time for bed for you little one." Said Yami moving forward to pick up the said sleepy person.

Also while they had been talking and explaining they had tucked him in and kissed on the head, cheeks and lips.

"Rest now my little on." Said Yami as he hummed a soothingly song.

Yugi's eyes slowly drooped as he listened to the song and slowly fell asleep.

Yami smiled at the adorable sight Yugi made when he was asleep.

'He looks adorable where ever and whenever and whatever he is wearing or doing at the time.' Thought Yami.

CHANGE OF SCENE AND TIME CHANGE OF TIME!

Atemu and Yugi were very excited because today was Halloween.

Yami seemed indifferent towards that holiday, but had decided that he would go with them.

"The reason why I am going is to make sure that neither of you get into trouble, mainly you Atemu." Said Yami curtly.

Atemu had doubted that it was the case; Yami was just hiding his excitement so that he would be seen as the mature one and thus somehow gain more favor with Yugi.

'If he thinks that is the case then he is wrong, Yugi really likes the fact that I was just as excited as he was at the prospect of going to celebrate Halloween.' Thought Atemu.

"Hey Atemu!" Said Yugi. "It is almost time to go and start trick- or treating!"

"Alright let's get dressed and get our costumes on." Said Atemu with a wink and a smile.

Yugi blushed slightly at the wink, but school to off as he thought. 'Good, now all I have to do is get changed and fly with them to Domino and start trick or treating!'

Yugi, Yami and Atemu flew to Domino City, as the city started its citywide Halloween trick or treat fest as well as the Halloween hunt for the three coveted Swirly pops.

They started at the east end of the and started to trick or treat.

They had gone to all the shops and homes and the schools, all of Domino celebrated this holiday.

Yugi had explained to that every one celebrated all the holidays and this; thee could be a kind of fanatic fervor that happened on some of the holiday celebrations.

They had finally come to Yugi's home/shop of his and his grandfather's.

Atemu and Yami gulped slightly as Yugi rang the doorbell and waited,

As Yugi's grandfather opened the door they all cried out "Trick or treat!"

Solomon gasped slightly and smiled he saw his grandson; he thought that he might never again see his grandson, and saw that he was with two older look a likes.

He did not know who they were, but his grandson was safe and happy.

He gave them candy and talked with them for a while.

Yugi grinned as he showed his grandfather and the other two that he had all three of the swirly pops.

Suddenly in his mind he heard Atemu beg /Please, please, please, pleeaassee! I really reaaallyyy want one of those! They look so tasty! Pretty please! Tell me that you will give mo one! Please, please, please, pretty please? This is my first Halloween and I think that you would want me to have the best first Halloween ever! So pleeaassee! Just give me one of them! My pretty, sweet, lovely Little One! Pppllleeeaassseee! /

Yugi turned and smiled up at Atemu and gave him one of his swirly pops.

Atemu's face lit up in utter and complete joy.

"Thank you little one!" Cried Atemu happily as he gave Yugi a big hug and said those words in between lots of kisses.

Once the very hyper and very sugar high filled Atemu put Yugi down.

Yami scooped Yugi up and murmured something in his ear.

Yugi smiled up at his and gave him the second swirly pop and he got a smile and a kiss from Yami as he licked the third swirly pop.

Yami had not had any of his candy, he was going to do something with his candy, and he had plans for his.

He smirked and his eyes sparkled when he thought of his plan.

'Oh, I am going to enjoy it.' He thought with a smirk.

"You three will come for thanks giving and Christmas will you not?" Asked Yugi's grandfather.

"Yes! We will!" Said Yugi happily.

Yugi then explained to Yami and Atemu all about those holidays and all the other holidays that he and his grandfather celebrated.

After they had gotten all the candy they could get they swung back around to talk to Yugi's grandfather for the last time before they flew back to the palace.

Yugi had fallen asleep part way to the palace and Atemu was carrying him back all the way.

'Tomorrow I shall start to implement my plan.' Thought Yami.

Happyfish: Happy Holloween people!

Yugi: please review!


	12. AN for CPAHAM

Crimson Pharaoh and His Amethyst Mate

Author's note

Happyfish: *whimpers* Please do not kill me!

Atem and Yami: *shouting at Happyfish* AND WHY SHOULD WE NOT HURT YOU!

Happyfish: Because I have been very busy and I have had no muse and still don't

Atem and Yami: So?

Happyfish: *turns to the readers* could you help me perhaps with ideas? Those that do will get credit for it…

Yugi: Ah…

Happyfish: But I have a little teaser for you guys…

Yugi: Happyfish does not own anything related to Yugioh!

Happyfish: I wish I did…

Yami gently woke up Yugi and Atem, Atem groaned and murmured something about his head hurting, Yugi explained that it was because he had too much sugar that he felt the way he did. Yami smirked at Atem and tauntingly waved a piece of chocolate towards him, Atem absolutely adored chocolate.


	13. Chapter 11

Crimson pharaoh and his Amethyst Mate

Chapter eleven

Happyfish: Hello everyone, I know that I have been a way for a long time, however I good reasons. Reason one; I had to move a little while ago and then I had to move again to where my college was. Reason two; I had college to deal with and all the stress that is involved there. Reason three; I had a part time job when I had come back home and decided to go to a local college. Reason four; I have had no muse of any of my stories. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but this is the best I could do.

Atemu eyed the chocolate hungrily, but he was wary of the gleam in Yami's eyes, Yami gave him the chocolate with and innocent smile.

"What did you do to this piece of chocolate?" asked Atemu suspiciously.

"Nothing," replied Yami.

"Prove it by eating half," said Atemu, "and I get to choose which half you eat."

"Very well," replied Yami.

He split the chocolate in the four equal pieces, he gave Yami two pieces, one from the middle and one from the outside. Yami was unaffected by the chocolate, so he ate his half, the sudden triumphant smirk on his face made Atemu very nervous. He felt woozy and strange he looked down at his hands and realized that they were disappearing and he stared at Yami scandalized.

"You are going back to where you belong and will not bother Yugi or I again," said Yami with a smirk.

"Why," asked Atemu.

"Because my soul is incomplete with you out and I do not want you to be out and I want to be the one to be with Yugi," replied Yami as he calmly watched Atemu dissolve into the puzzle.

Yugi woke up and he realized that Atemu was gone he was about to ask Yami when Yami pounced on him with a kiss and purred, "Atemu will no longer be bothering us anymore."

"Is he dead," asked Yugi nervously.

"No," replied Yami, "he has reintegrated into my soul where he belongs."

"Oh," replied Yugi, he licked his lips as he tried to think of something to say when Yami distracted him with a kiss.

Happyfish: I have a question for you guys. Do you want me to write a smut scene, which would bump up the rating on this story up to M. Or do you guys want me to not write a smut scene and if not what type of scene do you want me to write?

Yugi: please review!

Yami: As always the reviews are important to the author.

Happyfish: Have a good day or night where ever you are.


	14. Chapter 12

Crimson Pharaoh and His Ameythst Mate

Chapter 12

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/mind link/

Happyfish: I am really sorry for the long wait, it's just I have had no muse until very recently and that is thanks to Nekoyasha12's review that helped revive my muse back from the dead.

Warning: Attempted non-con, not graphic.

"Oh Yugi," purred Yami, finnally he had his sweet hikari all aone and no one was going to take him away from him again, to make that happen they had to consumate their bond. They were compatible, Yugi's raw, untapped but incredible power matched his own, no one else could come close to them in power.

He scooped Yugi up and kissed him Yugi tensed slightly but he relaced after a little while, 'I'll ask him to stop if I feel uncomfortable about going too far, after all I'm not ready for ... for sex yet.. A bit of kissing doesn't seem to bad it feels good. Yami's lips feel nice.'

Yami moaned at the softness of his beloved Hikari's lips, he gently pushed Yugi down on the bed and laid ontop of him and started to kiss down Yugi's soft, pale neck, nipping at the nape of his neck slightly and starting to undo the buttons on Yugi's shirt, Yugi tensed upand grabs one of Yami's hands and says, "Yami I don't feel comfortable doing more than just kissing right now so could you please stop that."

Yami stopped for a momment and said, "I do not want others to try and take you away from me again! In order to stop that I need to consumate our bond."

"B-but I have already told that I am not ready to have sex yet, p-please stop it!" said Yugi his eyes starting to go wide in fear and filling with tears.

"Why are you pushing away from me?" Growled Yami, "You let Atemu be intimate with you but you push me away. WHY?"

Yami just growls a little and tries to touch him again before Yugi's emotions cause his Hikari powers to active and shove him away and pin him to the wall while his screams at him sobbing as his wings open, "YOU ARE JUST LIKE T-THEM, THE BULLIES. TH-THEY TRIED TO DO THE SAME THING TO ME. I-I WISH ATEMU WAS BACK AT LEAST HE BACKED OFF IF I ASKED HIM TO AND HE RESPECTED MY FEELINGS, AND LISTENED TO ME!

He flew off upset and murmured to himself, "I should have listened to Joey."

The wind helped him fly and he landed heavily, he was tired he hadn't flown for so long and hard before and he heard a familiar voice call out, "Yug'? Is that you?"

"JOEY!" Yugi cried out and he latched onto his freind sobbing and murmuring what happened as his freind tried to consol him. Joey felt angry and sad at the same time, he had worried that something like this might happen, but he had prayed that it would not happen, poor Yugi should not have been forced to endure something like this again.

Joey calmed his freind down as best as he could and summoned his back and explained the situation as much as Yugi wanted him to, the happily accepted him as part of thier pack for as long as he wanted to be in it as a close freind of their Alpha.

&*( change of scene #$%

Atemu was able to come out due to Yugi's powers and in his own physical form and he hit Yami and yelled at him "HOW DARE YOU. HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING? YOU KNOW our dear sweet hikari did not want to go that far yet. You are so stupid. YOu are an IDIOT. You have most likely ruined our or at least YOUR chance with him."

Atemu stomped off after he said, "I am sick of you and disgusted at what you have almost done."

After a minute of silence Yami as he digests everything, guilt all but overwhelms him as he tries to use his powers to locate Yugi, but Yugi's powers have blocked his for a short while. He opened his wings and flew over the palace and used the fragile mental link that he had with Yugi to locate him, determined to find Yugi and make amends.

Happyfish: Please review!


End file.
